The Person Fumbling Here is Me
by jesusfoodsex
Summary: Dean keeps having dreams about Cas. Ones where Cas does some rather unangelic things. The dreams have gotten so intense that he can't be near Cas without getting painfully turned on, which leads to some rather amusing shenanigans. Dean/Cas


Prompt:

Dean/Cas

Dean keeps having dreams about Cas. Ones where Cas does some rather unangelic things. The dreams have gotten so intense, and have captivated Dean so much that he can't be near Cas without getting painfully turned on, which leads to some rather amusing shenanigans and oodles of fapping

post/3005424136/

**The person fumbling here is me **

Dean doesn't remember the first time he dreamed of Castiel. This was mostly because the angel had invaded his dreams so much that he never could tell what was a creation of his mind or celestial intent. He knew for a fact though that he was dreaming on the night of January 13th when he saw the angel in his dream. How, you might ask? Well, for starters, Cas was dressed in Dean's clothing instead of his patented trench coat. Another tip might be when he raised his hand to his mouth and started _sucking on his fingers._

He knew then that this was not really his angelic friend. The angel never made noises like _that. _And the faces he was making were right out of a porno. When Cas started moving his other hand to his crotch, moaning his name, Dean jolted awake, hard as a rock, and thankfully in an abandoned motel room.

Dean shook his head and rubbed his face, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He debated to himself for a second, and finally saw no moral reasons he shouldn't take care of his morning wood; I mean, he wasn't actually going to think of Cas... Sam could be back at anytime, so Dean sauntered into the shower to take care of business.

Once the warm water started hitting his front, Dean let it wash over him, and he reached a hand up to rub his chest, and toy with a nipple. His other hand snaked down to attend to his cock, wrapping around it and slowly pumping. He focused all of his attention to detailed sensations, rather than fantasizing; however, his brain would not let him forget the sight in his dreams each time he closed his eyes, so he kept them open, focusing on the shower wall in front of him.

He kept stroking and rubbing at his hard, sensitive flesh, pulling away his from his chest to steady himself when the feeling started building. He was so close, so very close-

"Dean?" Sam called as he knocked on the bathroom door.

He groaned, and stopped all motion, damned if he was going to do this while his brother was talking to him. "Yeah, Sam?" He hadn't even heard him come into the motel, he was so wrapped up in himself.

"Cas is out here. He's got a job for us."

The thought of Cas pushed into his mind and sent him over the edge, and he strangled out a, "Be right out," as he began pumping through an orgasm. His eyes automatically closed, and he saw blue eyes though the darkness.

He shut the water off without ever having washed himself, and quickly slipped into the only clothes he had in the bathroom, the ones he was wearing yesterday. They weren't that bad, and no one could really judge him - Cas has been wearing the same clothes since forever.

Right. Cas.

Dean emerged from the bathroom, and tried to not meet the angel's gaze.

"Alright, so what does heaven want from us now?"

He chanced a look up. Castiel had furrowed his brow, "_I _need your help finding something. A necklace. I can feel it, it's not far from here, but I can't pin-point it's exact location."

Dean rolled his eyes. He was trying so damn hard to not think about what he'd just done in the bathroom,but the glance he stole at Cas just pushed it right to the forefront of his mind, and he felt like someone had written on his face in bold, red letters "**I JUST MASTURBATED TO THE THOUGHT OF YOU.**"

"Okay, so where do we start." Sam to the rescue, since Dean just stood there, trying to hide his squirming. Sam noticed.

Cas uttered a location, and immediately left, letting the boys travel by their preferred method of the Impala.

Dean left out a breath he had realized he'd been holding, and ignored Sam's questioning look as he packed his bag, and headed to his non-judgmental baby.

_Castiel was again dressed in Dean's jeans, shirt abandoned on the floor. He strode up to where Dean was sitting at the edge of the bed and sunk down to his knees in between the other man's. His hands reached for the hem of Dean's shirt, and he pulled up. Dean just let him, ready to get his hands on Cas' bare skin, and to have Cas' hands on him. But he angel had other plans and, after removing the hunter's shirt, started trailing kisses down his chest and.. oh jesus... undoing his jeans._

_Dean moaned and moved his hands over every inch of Castiel's skin he could reach as Cas tugged down his pants, pushing him back so he could lift his hips and completely take them off. They never made it off of Dean's ankles as Cas grasped at his thighs and continued the trail of kisses down his stomach and finally to Dean's mostly hard cock. He brought his lips finally to kiss the base-_

"Dean, wake up."

Dean groaned, pushing Sam away, "Five more minutes."

"I got us a case, you'll love it. Trust me. And we can have breakfast at the diner from last night. Debbie seemed pretty interested in having you back in."

Dean remained on his side, hiding his boner from Sam's view, which was quite a feat considering he wore just his boxers to bed last night, and his tent was most definitely pitched. He tried to look as if he perked up at the mention Debbie, but his mind was still off with Castiel's lips near his dick.

Sam scampered back over to his laptop once Dean showed signs of actually waking up. As soon as Sam's focus was on the screen, his brother got up, grabbed random clothes from his bag, and slipped into the bathroom. He simultaneously dropped his boxers and turned on the sink faucet. One hand was set to work on his hard-on and the other was set with the task of brushing his teeth. He hoped that this time, with his brain set on the two tasks at hand he would not be thinking of Cas.

Cas, who left as soon as the Winchesters had found him his stupid necklace. Cas, who showed up, of course, on the same morning that Dean started having wet dreams about him. Cas, who probably won't return to them for quite a while.

And with that, Dean had abandoned trying to brush his teeth, and gave in, pumping harder and using his now free hand to cup his balls. Thoughts and images of the angel as he was earlier, kneeling in between Dean's legs, flooded his brain and he remembered just in time to stifle his moan as he came.

"Dean, you all right in there?"

Dean wrinkled his brow in frustration, "Yeah, Sammy, just fine. Be out in a jiffy."

He cleaned up and got dressed in record time, hoping to throw off the idea that he just went to town on himself. "Alright, Sammy-boy, what do we got?"

Sam had found them a nice, normal spirit haunting, and Dean was thrilled. It was a nice break from all the intense international monsters they'd been hunting, and it go his mind away from Cas.

Speaking of the angel, he was sitting in their motel room when they got back. Dean felt a flush creep to his face, and something stirred a bit down south, but he focused on not thinking about that. Pretty blonds, apple pie, a cold beer, anything but his dreams of Cas.

"Hey, Cas. What's up? Did you need something else?" Sam again was taking the lead, which he found odd, considering Castiel was usually _Dean's _angel with their_ profound bond _or whatever.

A slight tilt of the head, "No. I am merely taking a break."

Well, that wasn't odd. Dean couldn't think too much into it because his brain started concocting ways he'd like to take a break with Cas... and, no! This wasn't happening. Dean was not gay or whatever. His dick didn't agree, and it was trying to show just how gay Dean was right now.

The silence in the room finally got to him, and he looked around to see the other two looking at him. And they would, considering he hasn't said anything, not even a stupid quip, and his inner turmoil was starting to show on his face.

"I gotta take a piss!" He said a little too loudly, and immediately locked himself in the bathroom. He heard hushed whispers, but he tried instead to think of other things that weren't Castiel's gruff voice. Of course, that just put the thought to the forefront of his mind.

And, Dean? Dean was mad at his stupid body for wanting the male angel.

Sam knocked on the bathroom door and said something about going to the bar. Dean's sure he heard a soft flutter of wings, and he knew he was alone.

He decided he was going to end this. Tomorrow. After he took care of this one, last, angel-inspired boner.

After a week of these dreams, each one more sexually frustrating than the last, Dean was starting to get really pissy. He actually busted out dream catchers in hopes of not having these dreams, but they still came, and were no less than extremely vivid.

Castiel hadn't been back since the morning after the bar with Sam, which was was severely awkward then, imagining Cas' lips on his cock, where they were mere minutes before in his dream. Dean was actually pretty glad the angel hadn't popped up, because he was up to some pretty kinky things in the elder Winchester's dreams. Dean had experienced feather play, bondage, and his personal favorite, which he had just woken up from and was still thinking on, pie play.

He begrudgingly took to the shower to relieve himself, and upon exiting the bathroom, found Cas sitting on the edge of his bed.

And there was no way his refractory time was that short, but, hell, there Little Dean went.

This was going to be a long morning.

Dean had been acting weird all week. The fact that Sam had to take Cas out alone that one night was weird enough, but Dean had somehow gotten worse.

And Sam wasn't an idiot, he knew his brother had a strong sexual appetite, and that he hadn't been with anyone since Lisa. So, yeah, it wasn't hard to spot the warning signs of his brother being a compulsive masturbater.

But this? This was... unexpected.

He gawked at the hunter and angel, staring at each other, Dean no doubt trying to think about something other than the fact that he just masturbated because the angel still likes to read minds. And it didn't help that Dean was, um, showing.

It didn't click until this moment that Dean hadn't been thinking of Lisa this week.

But... it was_ Castiel. _

Dean tried to pull himself together, because Sam was not being his usual helpful self, and after what felt like an eternity of a staring contest with Cas, with _shit, shit he knows_ and _think about anything else – kittens - fuck _running through his brain, he spoke.

"Hey, Cas. Any particular reason you're sitting on my bed?" And for some reason, Dean's brain just had to keep thinking on that, imagining pushing Castiel back onto the bed, straddling his lap. The other part of Dean's brain was thinking _Sam is in the fucking room_ and _fuck angles read minds. _

It must be Friday. Dean hates Fridays.

Castiel stared at him a bit longer as if he was trying to figure something out, then proceeded as if none of their previous interaction has occurred. "Hello, Dean. Sam. I need your help again."

Dean nodded. Of course.

"What's up?" Sam sighed. He was in the middle of researching a case nearby. With their luck, Cas would have them go across the country, and Sam was concerned.

"I..." Castiel began, but then he turned abruptly away, as if listening to something the Winchesters couldn't hear.

"I must go." And then he left.

Dean made a U-turn back into the bathroom, making some lame excuse about not brushing his teeth.

The waitress no sooner left their table with their order than Castiel appeared beside Dean in the booth. Aside from the jump the brothers gave at Cas' unexpected arrival, Dean was again surprised at his quite eager sex drive.

He tried staring down at the table and thinking of anything to calm himself, but he caught sight of Castiel's hands folded neatly on the table, and he couldn't do much but stare.

Sam sighed in annoyance and began talking to Cas, and the angel returned his conversation, staring at Dean.

Needless to say, Dean was not paying attention to anything that's going on because the longer he stares, the harder he gets and he cannot take his eyes away. Then he gets a _very _bad idea, and at the mention of his name by the angel, Dean turns to look at him.

Time literally slowed as his brain struggled to catch up with his movements, but it's too late. Once his eyes met those baby blues, he instantly came in his pants. He threw his arm up to hide his face, but with the low moan that escaped him, Sam definitely noticed, and Cas had disappeared.

Dean hurried out to the Impala, mumbling "Get mine to go."

It was definitely a Friday.

Dean spent the rest of that day away from Sam and the possibility of Castiel's return, wasting time and gas driving around the outskirts of town. He pulled into a motel across town from the one he abandoned Sam in, and checked in. The motel in question didn't have Casa Erotica, but that was okay, Dean was quite tired of the porn in his head, and didn't need outside sources. He settled on the one bed in the room and turned on the tv to a procedural cop show.

"Gross." He said, scrambling for the remote. Once he had it in hand, he turned back to the tv and saw a man being questioned who looked a lot like Cas.

He turned off the television and drank his whiskey in silence.

Cas wasn't seducing Dean, he was dominating him. He pushed the human onto the bed and ripped his clothes off as quickly as possible. Dean tried to help him out of his own clothes, but the angel grabbed his wrists and held him down to the mattress, snarling, "Not tonight."

Dean shivered with desire as Cas hiked his legs up and teased his sensitive flesh. Dean just watched him work. Cas was moving quick and sloppy, sucking on his fingers, and working Dean's hardness. Then he took the fingers from his mouth and brought them down to Dean's ass. He shoved them in, and Dean woke up.

He was again painfully turned on, and horribly ashamed of himself. He still didn't want to think of his angelic friend like that, but he did. He quickly reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off along with his boxerbriefs. His head ached from the excessive alcohol the night before, but his dick ached more, and he slicked his palms up with spit before grabbing his cock.

He initially wanted to just get this over with, but that was all he'd been doing for the last week, a quick jerk. He looked over at the clock. It was 6:25am, and he had the room to himself. Why not drag it out and really enjoy himself?

He slowed his hands, and brought one up under his shirt to rub up his stomach and chest to a nipple. He used soft, tantalizing strokes, tip to base to tip and back down to cup his balls, and let his dream be his fantasy.

And that's when the idea struck. That was one part of his body he hadn't really discovered. The one time a girl tried, he got out of there quick. It still kind of freaked him out, but he found himself repositioning and reaching further down to press inside himself. The sensation was weird, a little uncomfortable, but not bad. He worked his finger around, trying to find a more pleasant sensation as he continued to stroke his cock with his other hand. He pressed a little farther, and _there._

It was a slightly intense feeling, and he wanted it. He pressed again, and gasped out a low moan.

He didn't realize he'd said his angel's name until the angel appeared at the foot of the bed, head tilted at the wanton display before him.

"Dean?" His voice was low and tentative, mixed with a tone Dean had never heard from him before.

He fumbled, unable to decide if he should stop and cover himself, and with what since he was lying on top of the comforter and pillows. Pressure was building up in his lower abdomen, and he didn't want to stop. The two stared at each other, neither moving a muscle.

Then Castiel made an aborted motion to move forward, his eyes widened, and he disappeared.

Of course Dean didn't want to talk about it, whatever happened at the diner, and he seemed worse when he came home the next morning. All Sam wanted was for his brother to be less of an ass. It was his birthday, but still, he did not need to be such a jerk.

And Castiel hadn't shown up again, either. _He was going to tell us something important._

Sam definitely needed to know what was going on. And Cas is good at squealing. Which is why when Dean left to go grab them some dinner, he decided to call upon their mutual, feathery friend, and subtly demand answers.

He bowed his head, and sat up on the edge of his bed. "Cas. You listening? I, uh, I wanna know what you were going to tell us the other day. Dean's, uh. He's not here."

And a wing beat later, Cas stood a few feet in front of him with a stony, expressionless face.

"Hey, Cas."

"Sam." The angel shifted awkwardly, "I had Balthazar take care of it."

Sam nodded, "Okay. Do you mind me asking what it was?"

"I would rather not. It's safe now."

Sam made an agreeing noise, tone laced with something like disbelief, and he furrowed his brow. So, fine, that was done, but now he just needed to get Cas to talk about Dean.

"Have you had any strange dreams lately?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. "Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, I dreamed Dean came home happy yesterday morning. He came back a little later like I wanted him to, but he wasn't happy."

"And the night before?" Cas was staring at him intently, almost as if he was trying to figure something out.

"I dreamed about Jess. Hey, is this about tha..."

"Did you want Jess?"

Sam furrowed his brow again, "Yes. But..."

"I see." And he was gone.

Frikkin' angels!

Dean just hit the highway to head back to the motel situated just outside of town, bag of burgers and pie in the front seat beside him, when Cas appeared in the back seat. He heard the wings, and checked the mirror, and pulled over. This conversation shouldn't be done while driving.

Dean gets out, and walks around to the front and leans on the hood. A few cars wiz by as Castiel joins him. They stand there in a slightly awkward, yet still somehow comfortable silence. Dean's not sure what to say. This powerful being has seen him in all of his most vulnerable moments, so really, what can he say? Plus, he's pretty sure Cas read his mind when he saw him last. One thing that does resonate in his mind is how he hasn't had a dream since he last saw Cas, and that's not as comforting as it should be.

And suddenly, Dean feels the need to explain himself, outside of the angelic mind-reading, "I..."

But that's as far as he gets before Castiel's lips are on his.

Dean sinks into the kiss, but a loud honk snaps him back to the now. He pulls back, "Cas, not that I

m against being an exhibitionist... but, uh, we should move this someplace more private. And we need to talk."

They climb into the Impala, and Dean's mind races.

Once Sam's given his portion of the food, and a viable enough excuse is given, Dean checks into his own room down the hall, and he and Cas stand there in the middle of the room.

"What do you wish to talk about, Dean?"

He couldn't focus. Cas' voice was rougher than usual, like he knew what he was doing to Dean, and the way he stared at Dean's lips.

"I... I need to know what we're doing here."

Cas tilted his head, "Isn't this what you want? Sexual intercourse?"

Dean closed his eyes, "Is it what you want?"

"I've always wanted you, Dean. All of you, in whatever way I can," he replied, which Dean was sure was not supposed to be as dirty as it sounded, but it did the trick, and he was getting somewhere downstairs.

But first, "How do you know this is what I want?"

Castiel made a motion as close to smiling as he could, "I saw that you were having certain dreams. It was a side effect of the necklace I had you guys find. It gives the wearer what they want, whatever they want. With you and Sam being so close, it must have been giving you two what you want in your dreams. I had hid it with you, which explains why the dreams kept happening. I had Balthazar destroy the necklace the other day, which seems to have stopped the dreams."

Dean laughed. A real, throw his head back, chest-resounding laugh. "So, even if I wasn't aware of what I wanted, I was getting it?"

"Yes."

He stepped closer to the angel, "You know, it's my birthday."

"I know."

"Do you know what that means?" He asked, stepping right up into Cas' personal space. The angel gave him a slightly confused look, but let him continue. "That means I get a wish."

Dean's hands were on Castiel's face and hip, and he could barely respond. He gulped, "What do you wish for?"

Dean shrugged, "Not much. Just for my dreams to come true."

He wasn't going to say it. It was too cheesy, even for him. Regardless, Cas closed the distance between their mouths, his hands working through Dean's hair and up his back. Cheesy apparently works on angels.

Dean guided them to the bed, careful to not break the kiss, which was amazing. He should let the pizza man teach Cas everything. Then again, firsthand experience here might just one-up the pizza man. He pushed Cas down onto the bed and pulled his shirt off before climbing in on top of him, resuming their steamy kiss.

If asked, Castiel will not lie about the fact that he read Dean's mind to find out just what these dreams were, but Dean was too busy being completely undressed and flipped over to care. In fact, if Cas read his mind every time they had sex, he would be one thoroughly awesome lover.

Cas had Dean on his back underneath him and was ripping off shirt. Dean kept trying to press back up for kisses, but Castiel wouldn't let him. He bent down to kiss Dean's skin. He laved his stomach , chest, and was headed back down south. Dean carded his fingers through Cas' hair, gripping tightly as he sunk down and took Dean's cock in his mouth.

His dreams were definitely coming true. Quite literally - he was so excited that it didn't take long for Cas' lips on his dick to make him come. "Fuck!"

But Cas didn't stop. He slid his mouth further down Dean's body, shifting his hips, and giving Dean what his mind supplied as a 'rim job.' Dean's hands fisted in Cas' hair and the sheets. His senses were already overloaded with bliss and "Cas, Cas, Cas."

Not that he wasn't having fun giving Dean all this pleasure, but Cas was curious as to what Dean was feeling. This was it, he was going to have sex. He pulled back from Dean, who groaned but pushed forward to lock their lips together again. They rolled, and Dean began to paw off Cas' slacks and let out a hungry growl. In this moment, Dean decided this was better than the dreams; because this? This was real.

He slid the pants off Cas' hips and let him kick them off while he took in the sight in front of him. His dreams were pretty accurate on the anatomy of his angelic friend – his angelic friend who was naked in bed with him.

He broke away, got off the bed, and headed to the bathroom. When he re-emerged, Cas was sitting up on the bed, head tilted.

"Lotion." Dean said, simply, kissing the frown from his face. He slid back into bed, uncapping the bottle in his hands. Castiel continued to look at him questioningly, but his expression quickly darkened into something much more like lust when he saw Dean reach behind himself with lotion covered fingers. Cas kissed Dean fervently as he stretched himself out for the angel with one hand and put the other to work on the angel's cock. The sensation was unexpected and Cas gasped into Dean's mouth as his hips thrust forward. Dean smiled against his lips. They stayed like that for a while, no talking, just soft moans of pleasure and hands everywhere.

Finally, Dean was ready. He stopped his hands and rolled the two of them to where Cas was underneath him. Cas looked up at him with heated admiration, and Dean bent down for one more kiss before slowly sinking onto his dick. The angelic mind reading turned out to be a good thing, because Cas didn't thrust up as Dean lowered himself. When he settled, Cas gave him all the time he needed, waiting for Dean to start shifting before propelling his own hips. And that was it. Then they were lost in thrusts and gasps and kisses and touch, taste, sensation. Castiel understood why this was so desirable, and Dean found it just felt right.

Cas again looked into Dean's mind, and reacted, flipping them over and hiking Dean's legs up. He hit Dean's prostate and the effect was immediate, Dean threw his head back and bit at his lip. Also with this new angle, he could thrust in faster, deeper, and it was building a thick pressure down in his lower abdomen.

"Dean..."

They locked eyes, "Just let go, Cas." And he did. His first orgasm hit him with force and he stilled with Dean still pushing off and on him, riding him through the waves of pleasure. Dean was so close to his second and pressed up hard a few more times. before collapsing down and guiding Cas out of him. They lay together in what Dean was loath to call cuddling.

"Happy Birthday, Dean."

Dean hummed his acknowledgment but was too tired and comfortable to move or speak.. His last thought before completely falling asleep was that he was never so grateful for a cursed object.


End file.
